Another Loser MarySue
by Lady-Jebus
Summary: WARNING:MARY-SUE;OUT OF CANON;ALTERNATIVE


Hey everyone. The story "Save me" is in the hands of beta lol  
  
It's the only way to save it I guess. But here is something  
  
that is "beta" I made sure that nothing, repeat nothing is wrong.  
  
Warning: Mary Sue...and Canon.  
  
-  
  
The streets of New York was heard throughout all ears. The loud noise and purlieu was ebbing. The crispy smell in the air swept threw her nose as she drifted to her bed. The light from the moon illuminated onto her pale skin as her eyes shut, but she slept with a worry. She didn't feel right about sleeping, she felt as if she shut her eyes she wouldn't open them again.  
  
She declined the feeling and shut her eyes, being pushed away from the world and into another's.  
  
Her eyes roamed over the drawnly damped place. There was nothing good about it and it sent a chill through her, even in reality. She walked bare foot on a stoned floor, dirt trending along her gowned. A voice, raspy and wicked reached her ears, but the words didn't sound of English. It threatened her senses to move any closer.   
  
She stayed immobilized by her fear, taking in sharp and uneven breaths. She looked around and saw no windows, no doors, and no one. But she could not move past the feeling of eyes all over her. She went to speak, but failed. Each and every time she went to, they dribbled into a baffle.  
  
"Come... Mellon nin.' "  
  
Her eyes looked sharply, trying to see through the new darkness that came over the room. She made could flaccidly make out an outline of a tall figure in a white cloak.  
  
"Hello?" She asked into the darkness, lightly reaching out and touching the strangers arm and gently shook him to see if he was okay.  
  
The head quickly rose up, sending a pain of jolt through out her body. Images came over her in heat flashes, showing her blood and creatures she has never seen before. Faces flipped like cards, imprinting her head, nailing it with chaos. War flashed briefly, screaming, torture. She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath, but couldn't. She let go of the unknown man, falling back onto the floor.  
  
She looked at him, seeing quick blinks of a ring, then him. It continued into that pattern until he lashed, his face bellowing with unseen boast. She backed away, screaming, eyes shut and if this were not a dream, she knew that her lungs would have made their way out of her mouth.  
  
She felt a chill of calm come over her body, begging her to open her eyes. Tired of fighting it off her blue eyes greeted a light that held so much fluency. She rose to her feet, finding herself in an overwhelming daze. She felt her hair sweep across ed the bare of her arms as the wind took her captive. She followed the flow of air into a world of what she knew was make believe.  
  
Her eyes trailed in reverend ed bliss, crying if this place was taken away from her. She walked across ed the freshly green grass and through the trees that looked muggy with a tip of oak. Butterflies grace her, making her smile inwardly, in her look of amazement. She dunked under the long branches and walked to  
  
the tantalizing sounds of a sweet melody, a comforting voice that she had heard in many dreams before. When she made it to a clear path her eyes descended onto a stoned castle, maybe a palace. It was pure beauty in her eyes, a Sheff of exploration was persuaded upon her decision, walking amongst the flowers. The place glowed, but why was it so empty? she thought, lifting her gown while going up the steps. The place looked sacred, a gloom of history has been her.  
  
"Nin -iel, im' tulo nay harm..." [My daughter, I bring no harm]  
  
She swirled around, her eyes enveloping her surroundings, but she sees no one, once again getting frightened.  
  
"Please- show yourself," She sighed, telling herself to mentally calm down.  
  
"Very well."  
  
Soon what appeared to look like a man, but with a florescent glow. She stared in awe, tears swelling up in her eyes at the profound light and beauty of this man.  
  
"Who are you?" She trembled, feeling herself calm with a tranquil elapsed of energy.  
  
"Worry not, little one," He spoke calmly, lavishing her with his soft words. " I am just happy that we are reunited... in soul. Soon, -eil we will be together, no longer masked by separate worlds."  
  
She gazed at him, now. She didn't understand the language he spoke, finding it hard to know of what he said, disappointing her. Her thoughts ran with his words, she couldn't understand or comprehend them. Together? Separate worlds? His hand gradually swept over the long lock of raven black hair, leading down to her tapered waist.  
  
She sighed against him, leaning forward into his embrace, finding conformity that she had never felt in her short years of 19. His touch was superior and soft, cleansing her with soft strokes of his fingers through her silkened hair. She looked sharply at his features. He had long brown hair, falling to his shoulders. His face looked young, but held an essence of eternal youth, maybe 40. He looked calm, and yet perplexed. She gasped, seeing two leaf shaped ears, pointed at the top. Now, she knew that this dream couldn't be real. An elf?  
  
"I foresee you in the distance with a burden, -eil. You will bred of it... the way it is suppose to be dealt with. I'll be waiting..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll see..."  
  
A gush of wind blew at her fiercely, making her surroundings disappear and evaporate. Her hands block her face, feeling so real, she wakes up, gasping. She wiped the sweat from her brow and sat up in her bed, trying to calm herself from the dream. It had gotten deeper then before. This all made no sense, she has to know what he said... in that language.  
  
"A burden?"  
  
-  
  
She grabbed her coat, walking into the cold December air.   
  
'Ah! I'm going to be late for work at this rate.'  
  
She walked at a faster pace, towards the sub way. She hasn't been able to think straight after that dream. She wouldn't let it eat away at her, she'd find out what it was and what he said. The dream was far too traumatizing to leave at peace. It greeted a whole new piece of the puzzle to her life. All of these dream, they must mean something.  
  
She stood in front of the library, little unnerved to be going back to work. She had options of course, but the library calmed her down and gave her something to do. It beats staying at home, alone by yourself all the time. She was kind hearted as well as spirited.  
  
"Nisa, where the hell have you been?" Micheal asked, looking at her skeptically.  
  
"Another nightmare, I'm afraid."  
  
He calmed down a bit, looking at his friends features. She looked troubled and distracted, not her best traits.  
  
"What was it about?" He asked, interested. Every nightmare that she's had was told to his ears, his ears only.  
  
"I don't know. I mean at first there was this guy and he was showing me these images. Scary ones, a ring, wars, people, death, and blood. Then, something strange happened. This light came and it was so- beautiful. There was this guy and he was saying all these things, but I couldn't understand him. He was this elf guy or something. I really don't know. When he touched me... my skin felt so relaxed. Micheal, I felt like... like I was home."  
  
Micheal furrowed his eyes, his smile turning into a sleek open part.  
  
"Don't gap at me now, I really need your help," She sighed hopelessly, sitting down at her computer desk.  
  
"Okay, okay. Jeez, woman. You said this guy was elfish?"  
  
She nodded slightly, little bothered about how ridiculous it sounds.   
  
"He had these pointy ears-"  
  
"Thats all I need to know that he's an elf, Hun."  
  
"Let's check the Elven translations..."  
  
She typed it in her yahoo, finding various pages on it. She clicked the first one, looking at Micheal to get his approval.  
  
"Uh, Yeah. That about does it. Try to pronounce what he said, or try to remember."  
  
She shut her eyes, taking in a few breathes, picturing the elven man and his coaxing words.  
  
"Nin el, or something tulops? It was something like that," She laughed, turning a deep red, looking like a wacko.  
  
"Here's something except it's eil, and the other is nin. Eil is daughter and Nin is my. So he said, My daughter in Elven."  
  
She grew nauseous and her breathing picked up again. She was scared, her world was crashing down on her. This all made no sense, but she was out to find it, whatever it was.  
  
"And this ring?" He questioned. "You want to look something up on the ring?"  
  
"No," She slumped. "I don't think we'd find anything."  
  
"I'm sorry to say this, but you really look like shit. Did you get no sleep at all?"  
  
"Not really, it's been hectic. With this guy trying to come off as my dad and all... it's just really creepy."  
  
"Then why not ask your real dad?" He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Cause my father is dead."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"This is why I am encouraged to do this. I need to get down to the bottom of it. I mean, what if this guy is my father?"  
  
"Nis, that guy is a freakin' elf!"  
  
She reclined back, shutting her eyes and moving her feet to spin in the chair. Micheal took the time to notice her abnormal looks. The lack of hairspray and make-up, bags under her eyes, that were once blue and clear. Her eyes looked blood shot, and he noticed her normal pink cheeks was a yellow pale.  
  
"Hun, your looking casperish. I think you should go home, get some rest."  
  
"I'll get a coffee or something, I'll be fine, Micheal," She insisted, now putting her head on the desk.  
  
"No, I honestly think you won't. This is why I am urging you to leave. Covering for you will be cake," He winked, grabbing her bag and flopping it down on the table.  
  
She got up, getting her bag and slipped it across her shoulder, walking to the exit doors.  
  
"Now, are you sure you don't-  
  
"Nisa, get the FUCK out of here," He laughed, giving her a push out the door.  
  
She growled, being pushed out into the cold again, but this time by Micheal. She walked along the busy streets of New York, searching for a coffee shop of some sort. She figured she can just get some of that sweet liquid that will keep her up all night, then she came go back and work on her own computer.  
  
She found the Starbucks and went straight to the counter, relieved to that it was cleared of no people. She ordered her usual coffee calota and bagel. She paid, turning around to see the new construction site. She walked out, watching as the machines picked up dirt and landed it on a huge pile and so forth.  
  
"I THINK WE FOUND SOMETHING!" 


End file.
